Blue China
"Eight hundred heroic hearts beat as one, undaunted before the thousands of foes. With mighty attack and stalwart resolve, arise, comrades, arise! Answer the call to arms, follow the path of eight hundred heroes. China is not dead. China will not die." :- "800 Heroes Song", written in commemoration of the defence of Shanghai against Communist attack. The Blue Chinese, or the National Revolutionary Army, are a minor faction in the background of Paradox. They will be encountered in a single player mission, and their units and equipment may be found in skirmish maps. Background "Throw your soldiers into positions whence there is no escape, and they will prefer death to flight." :- Sun Tzu To Topple a Dynasty The once-revered Qing dynasty in its last years began to show telltale signs of decline. A dynasty utterly resistant to the thought of opening up to foreign traders and promoting international trade, the Qings sheltered themselves from the outside world, under the reason of being contented with their own resources. But this still did not stop powers such as the Britain and Portugal, who weren't fine with their own unlike them. Facing two defeats over the opium wars and failing to stop the formation of Western ports, the dynasty's cracks were slowly exposed by uprisings such as Taiping, Nian, and Pingnan Guo where their Eight Banners had to rely on local Han soldiers due to their incompetence. Worse, even the Guangxu Emperor's attempt at modernization ended in failure, as a conservative coup led by Empress Dowager Cixi deposed her own puppet emperor and put him under house arrest. Her rule became infamous to Chinese history using her power to accumulate vast quantities of wealth, driving China into near-bankruptcy. Anti-modernization and xenophobic attitudes held much sway over the court itself, as she kept Western demands for further trade concessions at arm's length and even threw her support with anti-foreign bands, letting them loose against Christian missionaries in what is now known as the Boxer Rebellion, prompting a Western invasion of Beijing and further expansion of their territory. After Cixi's death in 1908, her nephew Puyi was proclaimed emperor at the young age of 3. However, as he grew up, it was clear that his royal upbringing was hardly conducive to the raising of a well-balanced child; when he discovered his absolute power he had over his own eunuchs, he had them frequently flogged for the most minute of transgressions. But even if that power went to his pre-pubescent head, it will inevitably not last long as the past, smaller uprisings gave rise to the Tongmenghui, a secret society that is also a merger of smaller revolutionary groups responsible for such uprisings. When further anti-Qing sentiment spread due to the dynasty's own mishandling of local railways, they launched the following Wuchuang Uprising that eventually forced the loyalists to make negotiations with the rebels after the decisive Battle of Yangxia. The negotiations led to Puyi having to abdicate from his throne, and the formation of a provisional government led by Sun Yat-sen (deemed hero of the Xinhai/''Double Ten'' Revolution, named so because the uprising occurred on October 10), Li Yuanhong and Huang Xing. The Three M's ''' '''Entrenchment Campaign Warlord Kings Army "I write this as the last testament of the KMT in the Eastern Zone of the Endless Trenches. The atomic fires have consumed the commander, and both the communists and my fellow nationalists have all died. I stare into a barren wasteland barely changed after the fire, and level my pistol to my head, and dream of the family I never had." :- Pvt. Bang Li, found carved onto a KMT Mastiff. Pvt. Li's body was not found. Units Structures Indian Reservist Reinforcements These forces can be called upon during Minor Faction Deathmatch. The Indian Reservists act as a mobile strike-force brought in to help the entrenched NRA make any small breakthrough. Category:MinorFactions